We All Need Somebody to Lean On
by GregorySmithLover
Summary: Amy and Ephram as they form a relationship and work with the ups and downs of it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the everwood characters *This takes place before Laynie came into the picture  
  
Amy walked over to the park bench where Ephram was sitting,  
  
"Can I sit here" Amy waited for a reply hoping to get the answered she wanted " It is a free country you can do what ever you like"  
  
Amy was not surprised by the sound of anger in his voice. She had been horrible to him ever since Colin had came home. Colin had been the one to her she never had feelings for any one else that was until Ephram came along he sparked some thing in her that she had never felt. She was almost ready to leave Colin but then he came home and every one expected her to take on the role as helpful girlfriend when all she really wanted to be was helpful friend.  
  
" I came to apologize" Amy stated. " For what as far as I can see for a while we have had minimum interaction." Ephram snapped back. Whatever favor she wanted he was not going to help.  
  
"For exactly that I have been such a complete jerk. And to tell you that Colin dumped me" Amy stated with almost no sadness in her voice.  
  
"Ahh so that's what she wants me to get them back together, well its not happening I wonder how she is going to weasel in her request" He thought.  
  
" I also came to apologize for not stating my true feeling to you. For a while now I have wanted to tell that it is you that I want. I was going to tell you when we kissed but Delia walked in. Then I was going to tell you at the tree lighting ceremony but Kayla dragged me away. Then at the Christmas Party but Bright decide to be my unofficial chaperone. The Colin came back and I was swept up in old memories and by the time I realized there was no relation ship between me and Colin every one expected us to be a couple and I had already pushed you away. So now that he has let me go I have nothing holding me back from stating my true feelings. Ephram Brown despite all the crap I put you through will you still be my boyfriend? Amy questioned  
  
" Amy this must sound crazy but yes I will now lets go back to my place and celebrate Thanksgiving style if you know what I mean." Ephram exclaimed And with that the couple walked off in to the distance.  
  
IF I GET 5 POSITVE REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE WRITING SO REVIEW! 


	2. Sex Ed

Disclaimer: Anything in correlation with the show Everwood is not my but the WB's  
  
Ephram and Amy sat kissing on his couch. Ephram felt like he was in a pure bliss the one good thing about the town of Everwood and he had it right here on his couch. The newly found couple was so interested in each other's mouths they did not they did not hear Dr. Brown and Delia walk in with dinner from Mama Joys.  
  
"Ephram and Amy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang out Delia.  
  
"Delia honey why don't you g up stairs and look for a new book to read to night" stated Dr. Brown as he nudged is daughter towards the stairs in hopes that it would get her out of this awkward situation.  
  
The new couple was so surprised by their intruders they fell of the couch. Quickly they got up trying to get through an odd situation. Presuming this was more of a father son thing Amy quickly said her goodbyes. As soon as she left Andy who had kept his cool let loose.  
  
"What was that display on my couch might I ask" fumed Andy.  
  
" That was a very happy boyfriend making out with his new girlfriend" answered Ephram  
  
Just then Delia appered."Lets have a civil dinner and then I want to talk to you alone in my study." Said Andy.  
  
After Dinner in Dr. Brown's Study " So how long have you been going out with her" asked Andy.  
  
"What is this 20 questions but if you have to know it 5 minutes it will be four whole hours" answered back Ephram  
  
" That's not to long" answered andy  
  
"Yeah so your point being is what" snapped Ephram right now he was feeling slightly annoyed with Andy.  
  
" Well as a doctor with knowadge of the human body I feeling slightly concern when my son is sharing saliva, which can carry several germs, with a girl he has only been dating for 4 hours. So my main concern is does this mean you to will be engaging in sex in a week." Stated the Great Dr. Brown  
  
"Listen Dad I really don't feel like discussing my sex life and I am not saying there is one with you." Stated Ephram  
  
'I had a feeling you might say that but in this matter you have absolutely no choice. Seeing that you missed the school's big sex Ed day. You and I will personally go over what you missed" said Dr. Brown  
  
One hour of slides, one hour of lecture, ten sheet of answers to commonly asked questions on teens and sex, and one physical later (seeing that Ephram wasn't going to share about previous possible partner Dr. brown insisted on a physical) a very tired Ephram and Dr. Brown went to bed. 


	3. School Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything everwood except a magazine article about Gregory smith and Emily van camp and Sara is all mine  
  
Lockers at County High  
  
Amy walks up to Ephram and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well I guess you really don't care if I am dead or alive in one hour seeing that Bright got to see your kiss" said a rather surprised Ephram  
  
" That well that is all covered you see I told my brother that you and a were and an item and it was my doing not yours and if he does any thing to hurt you or our relationship I will personally show my father how to access his, well lets say, "religious" files." So we do not have to worry about him!" stated Amy.  
  
"Well seeing that you have my safety insured lets continue." Said Ephram  
  
With that the couple continued kissing until Kayla and her cronies walked by. But surprisingly it was Ephram who pulled away.  
  
"And them you really don't care what the think. Personally now I have come to realize that they are real snobs and they don't deserve my friendship if they cannot accept my boyfriend. Besides I have you, Sara, and even though we don't date you and I both know Colin was a great friend" said Amy  
  
"Wait I can understand Colin but Sara, I thought she was a Kayla follower" asked a confused Ephram.  
  
"Well turns out she is one of the few friends I have who agree with me and has decided to leave the clique." Said Amy  
  
With that the bell rang and the two scampered into opposite classes"  
  
Although out English class Ephram could not keep his mind on Shakespeare so he decided to write Amy a note.  
  
Dear Amy, Yesterday was probably the happiest day of my life since before my mother died. I have often hoped you peruse a relationship with me and when you asked me out you made my dreams come true. You are the sun the moon the stars you are every thing to me. Have fun during biology. I hope I can get my seat moved to next to you so I don't have to sit next to Wendell and you Kayla during World History. I will see you during ballet. Love you lots Grover!!  
  
Love, Ham  
  
In herd Algebra class Amy was feeling the same way instead of listen to her teacher lecture she decided to write a note to Ephram.  
  
Dear Ham, I again want to apologize to the way I treated you for such a long, long time. It was soo horrible of me and I still wonder why you said yes to little me. It makes me feel soo special. Maybe we could do something this weekend. See you at ballet piano man. Love, Grover  
  
As the couple passed each other in the hall they handed each other the notes that they had written.  
  
Ballet Class  
  
Amy is at the bar stretching before class when Ephram walks in.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that leotard?" asked Ephram  
  
"Watch your mouth young man I got rid of my last piano player because he hit on my dancers." Said Mrs. Woods(does anyone actually know her name) "By they way congrats on becoming a couple it took you long enough."  
  
Both Amy and Ephram enjoy class and lunch. They really enjoyed lunch because the kissed during most of it until some one interrupted it.  
  
Come on people review pretty pretty please!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Coughung and Wheezing

I do not own anything on the WB Although I know I am going to marry Gregory Smith!!!!! And remember if you want more chapters click the little review button. I reviews every story I chose to read because I believe that after the creative energy that goes into sclupting a great fic a person deserves a review.  
  
"Ephram and Amy I really expected more out of you but I will let you off the hook if you promise to tone down the PDA" said Mrs. Jones  
  
"That was close!" eclaimed Amy . Both Ephram and Amy continued laughing until Ephram started wheezing. "Ham are you ok" asked Amy with a worried tone in her voice  
  
"Uhh yea I have asthma not typical kind but a kind that is geared to city smog or by being sick meaning I probably just have a cold coming on." reasusrred Ephram. The rest of the day went smoothly.  
  
**Ephram on walk home from school alone** "I am glad Amy did come or else she would be worried" thought Ephram  
  
The fact of the matter was Ephram was pretty worried about himself. He had never had coughing and wheezing fits like this since he left the city and in Nyc they were not usally this bad. He made a mental note to spend some time at home looking for his inhalers which he had not touched since the move.  
  
**Dr. Brown at home** Dr. Brown had come home early today to spend time with his family but whenEphram came home he heard a noise that that had startled him, Ephram wheezing and coughing. He knew Ephram had asthma in fact he had a really unique form of it. And it worried him that it had not acted up in over a year and now it was acting up.  
  
I quietly got down Ephrams inhalers out of the family medicine supply he kept in his study and went up starts with his doctor's bag,  
  
********* Ephram sat on the floor of his bathroom searching throught the cabnets looking for his inhalers. For the first itme in a long while it felt like he needed them. Just then there was a knock on the door and Andy entered.  
  
"Looking for these" said Dr. Brown and he held up the baggie that held all of Ephram's medicine  
  
"Why didn't you come to me" questioned Andy  
  
"I really didn't think It was that important" said Ephram "So can I have them"  
  
"Ufortunately I think differently the fact that you haven't wheezed our coughed since we left the city and now you are has me worried so as your father and doctor I am say you are not getting your inhalers until I have a chance to listen to your lungs.  
  
Ephram knew he shouldn't fight his father and besides he didn't have the ednergy to do so. So Ephram removed his shirt and let his father put the cold stethscope to his chest. With that Andy' s eyes widened.  
  
HA HA I left you with a cliffhanger now if you want the next chapter please please review have your friends review. Just to let you know this story is the first story in a series I will write so review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
